Whiskey Sour
by Sakura Lena Yuy
Summary: In a state of inebriation Mikasa puts her moves on Levi. (AU) published in RivaMika Week 10/2013 on tumblr


Whiskey Sour

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan  
Author's Note: Alternate Universe. Sexual suggestive and language.

"For the team," the large group shouted as they held up their drinks in celebration.

Levi gulped down his drink with the rest of the group. He knew he should stop at this moment but he didn't want them to tease him for being a light weight. Levi Rivaille was hardly a light weight, although many thought that was the case due to his short stature. Levi wanted to maintain the composure he was notoriously known and feared for, but at the same time he wanted to enjoy himself too.

His team had done a great job managing the latest acquisition and after laborious weeks everything was now finalized. This was their moment to relax and bask in the glory, even the new kid Eren Jaeger had pulled his weight in the deal.

"Eren, why do you keep looking at your phone," Erd asked the young kid.

Levi had noticed Eren checking his cell phone periodically but didn't care to bother him earlier.

Eren blush cheeks deepen at the question. "Err, I'm waiting for someone to get here."

"A girl," Auruo smugly nudged the youngest of the group.

"Well," Eren began, "It's not what you…"

"Eren."

The group of men turned their attention to the voice that just spoke the young man's name. The men couldn't help but gape. She stood very tall in a pair of leather leggings that made her legs appear endless and a slouchy sweater that hung off one shoulder bearing it to the lustful eyes of the men at the table. Levi grabbed and downed another drink. This wasn't just a girl, this was a woman ripe for the picking and there was no way the dumb kid would know what to do with her.

"A hot girl," Auruo grinned at Eren.

Eren jumped up from his seat and rushed toward the beauty. Levi found it somewhat comical that kid thought he could save her from the lustful eyes of all the men in this bar.

"Really Jaeger, this is no place to have a lady meet you," Levi regarded the situation. "Next time be a man and go to her."

Eren rasied his hands in defensive but she spoke before he could answer. "I told him I was coming here to get him."

"We're celebrating, why don't you join us, miss…" Levi paused realizing he still didn't know the woman's name.

"Mikasa," she said as she took the seat directly next to him.

Levi handed her one of the untouched whiskey sours on the table, "Mikasa."

For the next two hours, Mikasa and Levi chatted, joked and drank while the other men at the table were left baffled by their director's behavior. After some time their behavior went unnoticed by the group as they went off to the bar to get a series of shots. When Mikasa was sure Eren was completely distracted she lead Levi into a dark corner by the bathrooms far from the group. Dangerously close Levi felt Mikasa tug his tie to pull him closer to her body. He took advantage of their height different and brushing his moist lips onto her bare shoulder then up to her neck. She threw her head back to expose her neck more to his greedy lips. Levi's hands began to gripe at the clingy leather that encased her muscular thighs and he pressed them into his hips. Upon feeling the thrust Mikasa grabbed his face and crashed her lips into his. Levi moved his hands onto her firm buttocks and coaxed her to wrap her endlessly legs around his waist, which she did with ease. Mikasa started to trail kisses down his neck.

"Your boyfriend is going to kill me," Levi mumbled into her onyx hair.

"Boyfriend," Mikasa paused and looked at him.

"Eren."

Mikasa chuckled into Levi's shoulder, leaving the older man perplexed.

"Eren," Mikasa giggled, "Eren is my brother."

"Brother," Levi sighed as Mikasa started to kiss his neck again, "Brothers are worst than boyfriends. But you're so damn intoxicating that I want to fuck you right here, so fuck your brother, I'll deal with him in the morning."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Levi sighed, "I'll let him clock me in the morning, if he finds out what we did."

Mikasa nibbled on Levi's ear making him purr into her neck, "Then let's not let him find out."

"Levi," Eren's voice weakly squeaked behind them. "What the hell are you doing to her?"

Levi sighed into Mikasa's exposed collarbone, "Brother's are the fucking worst."


End file.
